


Watching Him

by taffetaDirigible



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Exhibitionism, M/M, Voyeurism, sexcam AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taffetaDirigible/pseuds/taffetaDirigible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin is a webcam model for an adult website. Michael is looking for something new to jerk off to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first time it happened, it was an accident. Or so Michael told himself.   
  
He’d been looking at porn. Or rather, he was in the process of his porn selection ritual, which involved about half an hour of clinically selective searching that spanned several of his usual sites, followed by two minutes or less of actual jerking off.  
  
Lately he’d been on a reverse-cowgirl kick, which meant that he didn’t want to watch a video he’d already _seen_ but wanted it to be _similar_ , and that involved a rather thorough scouring.  
  
As would often happen, he’d dismiss videos solely for the ads that popped up next to them. No, he did not want to add _mega inches_ to his dick. No, he did not want to get distracted by a repeating gif of some determined gal slobbering on a raging boner shot with a fish-eye lens in first person.   
  
Chatter appeared in his headphones and Michael jumped a bit in his desk chair, startled and then angry at the sudden noise. Apparently an ad banner had popped up behind the window he was using.  
  
Some ad for one of those fucking sex cam sites.  
  
Michael had never seen the appeal.  
  
But right then and there, he and his dick were on a mission, and he figured that as long as he didn’t have to make an account and pay for anything, it couldn’t hurt to check it out.  
  
He clicked his way into unfamiliar territory.  
  
The site was everything he’d assumed it would be. Chatroom style with a video shot of the cam girl. There was a link for categories and the profiles of cam workers off to the side. Unimpressed with the girl whose feed had popped up automatically, he decided to review his options.   
  
Mostly the profiles were organized by hair color. Blondes. Redheads. The location of the model. Michael was about to give up and go back to his usual, tried and true porn choices, when he saw him.  
  
Amidst the sea of female profiles, near the bottom, was one of the few guys he’d noticed. And this guy-  
  
Michael swallowed hard, suddenly glad he lived alone.  
  
His brain functioned in a strange way when he was horny. If he was already turned on enough his mind would occasionally just- latch on to something and the next thing he knew he’d be jerking off to the weather reporter or a piece of junk mail with a cute model or an old school coke bottle or something, anything that remotely reminded him of sex.  
  
There was a little notification next to the guy’s profile name, signifying that he was currently streaming.   
  
It was a surprisingly quick decision when he clicked his way into the virtual room. Later he could indulge in freaking out and questioning his sexuality, but the look on the guys face in his profile picture- The fucking way he was sort of biting his bottom lip and staring directly at the camera had sent a jolt of pleasure straight to Michael’s cock.

This was apparently happening.  
  
Michael’s breath caught in his throat when the site loaded and he found himself watching the feed of this “_Gavino_” guy. Seeing the girl’s cam earlier hadn’t caused nearly the same reaction. Maybe he’d been desensitized to beautiful woman showing their breasts, but something about this guy sitting on his bed with his shirt still on, adjusting the settings of his webcam made Michael’s pulse race. It felt so _intimate_ somehow.  
  
He’d never- _intentionally_ gotten off to the thought of another guy before.   
  
But this was pretty damn premeditated and Michael was doing his best not to think about that.  
  
The young man on his screen had finished fiddling with his settings and was now sitting back and smiling shyly into the camera.  
  
"Hello everyone, Gavin here."  
  
  _Oh fuck me he’s British_.  
  
Michael actually groaned aloud at the sound of Gavin’s voice, his cock twitching unexpectedly in approval. As Gavin pulled his shirt off over his head at the behest of those in the chatroom, Michael pressed the heel of his palm down indulgently against his erection that strained against the confines of his shorts.  
  
This was new. Very fucking new and as a side effect, it was equally fucking sexy. He’d never even been on a website like this before, certainly not to look at a _dude_. He barely even liked using Skype. Michael’s typical approach to porn was to find something attractive enough to orgasm to. He always skipped any dialogue at the beginning. It’s not like he was looking for a damn _relationship_ or anything. He didn’t want to hear them talk or learn their names. Typically he just liked watching breasts bounce and hips grind together, nothing more complicated than that.   
  
He did occasionally like to see someone take a load to the face.  
  
"I see we’ve got a few familiar faces, hello again."  
  
It was much easier for Gavin to just respond aloud to the chartroom than type back in reply. Michael swallowed hard. That accent was _doing_ things to him. The text responses weren’t helping things either. Gavin clearly had a few fans, who had no trouble telling him and everyone else how hot they found him.  
  
Michael couldn’t _believe_ how much this was turning him on. He watched in stunned silence as Gavin slid backwards on his bed so that his whole body was visible on the screen. He was wearing only a pair of black boxer-briefs. Michael’s breath hitched as he watched Gavin touch himself over them.  
  
” _Fuck me_ ,” Michael whispered out under his breath, exasperated at himself for letting this all happen but also unable to stop looking.  
  
Blinking hard, Michael glanced down from the cam window to the chat going on below. Color burned his cheeks as he saw the flirtatious compliments, the lewd requests. He couldn’t imagine being on the end of that sort of attention. It made him squirm in his chair just to think about. And yet there was Gavin, basking in it, his chest rising and falling rapidly as Michael watched him tease himself hard for the camera.  
  
And the eye contact.   
  
Gavin’s eyes rarely left the lens of his webcam. His lips were parted, quirked up at the corners, and Michael whimpered as his own fingertips trailed along the shaft of his cock over the fabric of his boxers, mimicking Gavin’s actions on screen.   
  
Michael almost jumped out of his chair when Gavin’s sudden heartfelt moan filled his headphones.  
  
” _Mm yeah, everyone like what they see?_ ”  
  
Gavin’s voice alone was pushing Michael rapidly towards the edge, closing his eyes and swallowing hard, realizing then and there that for once he didn’t _want_ to just come and be done with it. As his heart pulsed hard against his chest, he realized he wanted to see what happened.  
  
He wanted to enjoy this.  
  
Without an actual account on the site, Michael was barred from joining in the chat of Gavin’s feed. Not that he would have had the nerve or cleverness to think of anything to say. Somehow that just made the situation all the more taboo in Michael’s mind. Those goading Gavin on with encouragement and descriptions of what they wanted to see him do - and do _to_ him - crass as it was, at least he knew they were there. Michael felt like an interloper. A pervert. He felt dirty.  
  
And it was hot as shit.  
  
Michael flushed hard but didn’t avert his eyes when Gavin raised his hips and pushed his briefs down to his knees and then tossed them aside. It wasn’t like he’d never seen another guy’s dick before. For all the porn he watched he’d arguably seen just as many naked men as women in his life. But this-  
  
Michael shuddered in pleasure when Gavin wrapped his long fingers around his hard cock.  
  
"Like this, yeah?"  
  
Upon glancing down again, Michael saw the request for Gavin to “jerk off nice and slow”.  
  
Without thinking, Michael followed along, pushing his boxers down to his ankles. Michael’s muscled trembled as he fought against the urge to go fast and hard, watching intently, matching Gavin’s languid pace.  
  
” _Fuck_ -” Michael hissed through clenched teeth.   
  
Then Gavin did this- _thing_ where he arched his hips into the air, his ass leaving the bed to fuck his own hand and Michael lost it, his orgasm catching him off guard, coming harder than he probably ever had while touching his dick as lightly as he was.  
  
For about two glorious seconds Michael entire existence was nothing but pleasure. After that, well, after that he was still watching a live stream of a guy masturbating. Michael clicked out of the window and closed his laptop in a panic, retracting his hand back to his body as if he was afraid to even touch his computer after what he’d done.   
  
He stayed like that for several moments more, his chest rising and falling, his eyes fixed on the unimpressive sight of his jizz on the surface of his desk.  
  
"Fuck," he muttered to himself and to no one.   
  
Raking his hands through his hair, he rose from his chair and made the short trip to his bed, falling into it with the intent of forgetting about what had just happened.  
  
  
  
  
Three days passed before he caved.  
  
Three days in which Michael spent most of his time trying _not_ to think about the fact that he’d gotten hot and bothered over a _man_. He repeatedly told himself that it probably wasn’t that out of the ordinary, that he probably had friends who’d done something similar and just no one was willing to talk about it.  
  
Three days before he consulted his browser history and found the link to that stupid site that allowed himself access to Gavin’s profile.  
  
He’d been nervous all day at work. Like he was about to ask someone out on a fucking date.  
  
He made a point to clear his schedule. He’d given his friend Ray a lazy alibi when asked if he wanted to play Halo that evening.   
  
Feeling overly paranoid, Michael double checked the lock on his front door. He lowered his blinds.   
  
He turned off his phone.  
  
He’d taken a shower.  
  
Finally he settled himself comfortably on his bed, putting on his headphones and arranging his laptop in such a way that he’d still be able to-  
  
Clearing his throat uncomfortably despite being alone, Michael reached over to his nightstand for the beer he’d brought with him, cracking it open.  
  
His cheeks were red and hot as he deliberately backtracked his way to the live cam website.  
  
He searched for Gavin’s profile name, figuring that it was a similar enough time of night as before and the odds of him streaming were good. Fortunately for his sanity, he was right.  
  
Michael didn’t even want to think about how annoyed and embarrassed he’d be if all this worry and anticipation had been for nothing. He might not have the nerve to try again.  
  
Ever since he’d resigned himself to revisiting the website, he’d been going back and forth in his mind about whether or not he was going to actually make an account.  
  
He bit his lower lip hard as he came to the moment of truth.  
  
Sighing in defeat, Michael spent the extra five minutes to make a new e-mail address before signing up for a free account on the cam site. He had no intention of letting any trace of his existing online presence touch the damn domain.   
  
The site was asking him to pick a screen name. Michael actually _had_ been thinking about this part. It couldn’t be anything that was remotely similar to a handle he was already using. But he also didn’t want some lame series of numbers or anything that would make it look like he was an non internet savvy jackass.   
  
If he even found the nerve to type anything.  
  
Figuring it would be easy to remember, he went with “CmndrSheppard”, not bothering to actually set up a profile or any of that bullshit. “Like I’d actually put a picture of my fucking face on here,” Michael muttered under his breath as he navigated the site. He saw that he had the option to “follow” models and other users. For a nanosecond he considered it, until he imagined Gavin checking out his newest follower only to find a completely blank profile and that he was the only one being watched. “Yeah, that totally wouldn’t be sketchy as balls.” He rolled his eyes at himself and searched for Gavin’s profile once more, fighting against the nerves building in his stomach.  
  
With a deep breath, he clicked his way into Gavin’s stream.   
  
There weren’t quite as many people viewing as last time, but there were still at least forty site users present according to a statistic near the top of the page.  
  
Gavin wasn’t doing anything sexual right then, but he did have his shirt off and Michael actually lost his breath for a moment at the image on his screen. He found himself staring shamelessly in a way he never would in person, wide-eyed and lingering. He was still pretty new to this whole exhibitionism thing.  
  
Michael wasn’t ready for what he heard in his headphones.  
  
"Oh hello there Commander Sheppard, are you hear to romance me?"  
  
It took Michael several seconds to realize that Gavin was talking to _him_.  
  
He blushed furiously. _Of course this fucking guy plays video games. Fantastic_.  
  
Put on the spot and not wanting to embarrass himself further by saying something silly, he typed out a vague “perhaps”. Though he winced, he added a little winking smiley emoticon before hitting send.  
  
Any resentment towards being called out vanished immediately when Gavin smiled at his reply. Warm and genuine with a short little laugh accompanying it.   
  
"Well," Gavin leaned forward flirtatiously, cocking his head to the side and looking directly at his webcam with a half-lidded, seductive smirk. "As Mass Effect is easily one of my favorite games and you seem to have such excellent taste, why don’t you make the first request, hm?"  
  
All the color drained from Michael’s face. This was infinitely far more exciting and terrifying than what he’d experienced a few days before.  
  
Michael swallowed hard. Gavin was going to do whatever he wanted. Whatever _he_ wanted.   
  
A strange calm descended over Michael. This was a scenario that had been making him panic during his many hours spent fretting over and contemplating this whole Gavin thing. The possibility of actually interacting with him. And yet there in the thick of it, Michael felt- maybe not comfortable. But far more in control that he’d been giving himself credit for in his disastrous fantasies.  
  
Michael’s eyes narrowed, his hands unshaking as he typed out “why don’t you bend over and show me your pretty ass” with his heart pounding against his ribcage.  
  
Gavin’s eyebrows raised mischievously, clearly pleased with the request. Michael wiped his hand over his face, unable to believe what was happening in front of him. This man who’d been haunting his waking hours and dreams alike was now speaking to him. More than speaking-  
  
Slowly and deliberately, Gavin rose to his hands and knees and turned himself around. He was only wearing a pair of tight fitting boxer-briefs, and Michael actually moaned at the sight. With a coy look over his shoulder, Gavin winked at the camera, arching his back gracefully so that his ass could be displayed to it’s fullest sexual potential.   
  
With more of that delightfully painful slowness, Gavin spread his knees apart until his crotch and stomach were flush with his bed, bracing himself up on his palms so that he could look at the screen behind him.  
  
Michael’s mouth fell open, a shiver of pleasure washing over his body.   
  
Boldly, he typed out exactly what was going through his mind at that moment.   
  
"i wanna see you dryhump your bed"  
  
If there was some kind of etiquette he was violating for making another request so quickly, no one in the chartroom seemed to mind. On the contrary, the consensus seemed to be in full agreement.   
  
The feeling Michael experienced when Gavin blushed a little, smiled shyly and complied was indescribable. A heady rush of power and lust swept across his brain, now starting to understand why the sex cam industry did so well.   
  
"Goddammit you are fucking hot," Michael groaned aloud, too nervous to actually type the words out where Gavin could see. Not that he would have at that moment anyways, given what he was doing.  
  
Gavin’s face was turned away from the webcam, wholeheartedly applying himself to Michael’s request. His hips ground down against his mattress with raunchy enthusiasm. Michael wasn’t even touching himself, simply staring, mesmerized, at the sight in front of him. He found himself getting caught up in the motion of Gavin’s thighs and back, how the muscles tensed and relaxed again and again with his movements, at the way his briefs left nothing to the imagination. Hunger was building somewhere deep inside Michael, his breathing syncing up with Gavin’s heavy panting that he could hear clearly in his headphones.   
  
"Mm, _Commander_ -“  
  
Michael groaned, quickly kicking his way out of his boxers and wrapping his hand around his dick. Gavin was fucking _moaning_ for him. For _him_ , specifically, even though he didn’t know what Michael looked like or anything.   
  
"Yeah, you like that?" Michael’s voice was husky and low, dirty talk falling past his lips that he didn’t have the nerve to type out. He _wanted_ Gavin, right then and there. It was the only thing going through his mind at that moment- Just how fucking much he wanted him, wanted to be there with him, wanted to feel the shudders of his muscles under his own body, wanted to grind his cock against Gavin’s perfect ass, wanted to moan into his neck and feel their sweaty skin rubbing together-  
  
Gavin’s name was on Michael’s lips as he came. His hips rolled forward indulgently into his fist, letting himself thoroughly enjoy the sensation this time around.   
  
Even after the high of orgasm started to fade, Michael’s gaze lingered on his screen. Quite the contrast from immediately exiting out of the site in shame, Michael watched, quietly, as Gavin got himself off. Despite being sensitive and breathless, Michael could feel a dull ache in his loins at the way Gavin’s body moved during his climax. He was utterly shameless, his hands twisting up in his sheets, throwing himself into the act in a way that made Michael wonder just what it would be like to get into bed with someone like that.  
  
Before he could finish that dangerous train of thought, Gavin rolled over onto his back with a sated, lazy grin and a stain on the front of his shorts.   
  
"That what you wanted to see love?"  
  
Although dozens of users present in the chatroom replied, Michael flushed and froze up as though the question were directed solely at him.  
  
Unsure what to say, Michael typed a fast and lame smiley face, _then_ excited out of his browser in a startled panic. He was suddenly finding himself much further down the proverbial rabbit hole than he’d originally bargained for when planning his evening.   
  
Once his computer was closed and set aside however, Michael’s fear of the situation lessened. It had turned him on. So what.   
  
Feeling nowhere near as distraught and confused as he had several days before, he quickly settled into his bed to sleep, finally truly relaxed.  
  
  
  
The next morning when getting ready for work, Michael went to check his e-mail. He blinked a moment in confusion before he realized that he’d forgotten to log out of the throwaway account he’d made the previous night. Right before he was about to log back in under his actual name, he noticed that he had a single message in his otherwise empty inbox.  
  
It was from the cam site, telling him that a private message had been sent to him.   
  
Both dread and excitement filled him as he clicked to follow the link.  
  
Confirming his simultaneous hopes and fears, the message was, indeed, from Gavin.  
  
It was short, and simply read “didn’t get to tell you a proper good-bye. thanks for the fun time, we should chat again soon!”  
  
Michael let out a long, slow breath of air.   
  
"Alright, so now this is happening."


	2. Chapter 2

After turning him down for seemingly no reason, Michael pretty much owed Ray a night of Halo.

It was easy for Michael to let his thoughts focus on simpler things as he and Ray set up their spread for the evening of hangs. There was already a large pepperoni pizza sitting on the floor still in its box as well as two orders of wings. Ray was making his way out of his kitchen with an entire bottle of ranch dressing, some plates and napkins, and a soda for himself.

Michael had brought a six-pack of beer and already had one popped open next to him. Ray wasn’t a drinker but didn’t mind if Michael sipped on one throughout their video game escapades.

All of Ray’s living room furniture was pushed to the side so they could spread out on the floor, sitting as close to the television as possible. Ray was pretty serious about his gaming, and had no qualms whatsoever about playing from the carpet like a little kid if it meant he had an advantage. Just the other week Ray had shown Michael a bizarre finger position strategy he had for his Xbox controller that he insisted let him switch weapons faster. Michael had thought it seemed a little over the top, but on the other hand there was no arguing with Ray’s gamer score.

With all of their supplies in place, Ray waited for Michael to log into his account.

"So what’s on for tonight, we gonna do Reach again?"

Michael shrugged, pouring himself a little cup of ranch for his wings. “Where’d you get this little cup thing, it looks like something you’d see in a restaurant.”

Ray grinned. “I stole it from Olive Garden. I’ve got a couple of them, they’re called ramekins, I worked there for like, a month a few years ago.”

Michael snickered. “You asshole. Did they fire you for stealing their ramekins?”

"Nah, I just pocketed ‘em on my last day. That place fucking sucked. Never working in a restaurant again."

Michel just shrugged and shamelessly dipped his first slice of pizza in his ranch cup.

"So where’d you work before you got hired?” Ray asked, firing up Halo: Reach since Michael hadn’t objected.

Both Michael and Ray worked tech support for the same corporate office. Even though they both would bitch and moan about the tasks asked of them, it was honestly a pretty sweet job. On days where the rest of the office seemed to be able to use technology correctly, Michael and Ray barely had to do anything work related at all. Days like those made up for the ones spent biting back cynical laughter when the VP of the company “locked himself out of his e-mail”. Again. And was of course furious with the tech department over it.

They put up with it all though because Michael and Ray’s direct supervisor was awesome and always had their backs whenever issues arose. Michael had liked him immediately the first time they’d met after he’d insisted the tech staff call him Geoff instead of Mr. Ramsey.

"GameStop," Michael grinned, a little embarrassed.

Ray didn’t even seem to bat an eye, setting up the match they were about to play, his eyes not leaving the screen. “Yeah, I almost applied there, it’d be worth it for the discount alone. But then Caleb told me he could get me a job at PenCorp so I figured why not. I’m always fixing dumb computer shit for all my family and friends anyway.”

"You hang out with Caleb?"

"Yeah, he’s into games and shit, too. So’s Geoff. I thought you knew that."

"No, I had no idea-"

"So what were you doing the other night?"

Michael, caught completely off guard, almost chocked on the bite of pizza he was in the middle of swallowing.

"Were you fucking some dude?"

Ray was kidding, but at the look of confused panic on Michael’s face made him set his controller down and turn to face him.

"Whoa. Were you?”

"No!" Michael finally managed to sputter out, clearing his throat with his beer then wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "It’s just-"

Ray’s eyes widened and Michael already knew he’d said too much.

"Hey man, I’m an asshole but I’m not like, that kind of asshole. If you wanna talk about something, we can talk.”

Michael could feel the burn of the deep flush covering his face and neck.

When Michael didn’t say anything, Ray probed again. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

"No," Michael lied, his eyes fixed straight ahead.

Ray shrugged and picked his controller back up, starting their game. He was a good friend, and seemed content to honor Michael’s wishes.

Except that Michael really did want to talk about it, desperately.

His thoughts swirled about in circles as he ran around the map aimlessly, occasionally taking shots at the other team but for the most part getting killed repeatedly. Ray must have sensed something was up, but refrained from commenting on Michael’s unusually poor performance. Michael swore aloud and had to refrain from throwing the controller straight into the screen as someone got him with a head-shot yet again.

When the round ended and the stats popped up with Michael ranked dead last on his team, he let out a long sigh and said, slowly, “Okay. Maybe I do wanna talk about it.”

Ray pulled his legs up to his chest, politely not looking directly at Michael as he waited.

"This wasn’t the other night. But. Like, about a week ago. I, uh- and you can’t tell anyone about this-” Michael interrupted himself, suddenly looking Ray right in the eyes. “I mean it, especially now that I know you hang out with everyone and shit, you can’t-“

Ray cut him off, uncharacteristically serious. “Dude, I won’t, I promise. I don’t do that shit, you can trust me.”

Michael pursed his lips, closed his eyes, and finally just blurted it out. “I jerked off to a guy.”

Ray waited expectantly for Michael to elaborate, but Michael seemed to be waiting for a response as well.

"Is that it?" Ray finally asked, laughing a little at Michael’s look of frustration.

"What do you mean is that it?”

"Well was he hot? I mean, that’s not really the end of the world, man. Is there more to it then that?"

Michael winced. “Sort of.”

Again, Ray waited for him to go on.

"I was looking for porn," Michael grit out through clenched teeth, painfully embarrassed but too far along to go back. "And one of those sexcam ads popped up and I clicked on it, cause fuck it, and I saw this guy-" He paused to let out a long breath. "And I was mostly just curious, and then he had this fucking British accent-"

"Whoa, say no more," Ray chuckled and Michael shoved him in the shoulder. "Nah man, I’m being serious. British accents are hot. So then what?"

"It fucking turned me on and I got off to it," Michael threw up his hands in exasperation. "And I also kind of felt like an asshole about it."

"Why?"

"I don’t know, or I didn’t. At the time."

"Well then what? If this didn’t happen the other night when you couldn’t hang out, then what happened that night?”

With a sigh, Michael struggled to find the words he needed. “I couldn’t stop thinking about it. Or more like, I was trying really hard not to think about it but just ended up thinking about it all the time anyway. I felt like a dick because I’m not like, into dudes in general. I felt like I shouldn’t have been in that chatroom, that it wasn’t for me and I was doing something wrong, like trespassing. Like I was taking advantage of a situation I wasn’t invited to. But at the same time- I guess I’m like, actually attracted to this guy. And I wasn’t there to like, laugh at him or anything. So decided to go back-“

"Man, you should have talked to me sooner, you are really over thinking this whole thing.”

Michael blinked. “What?”

"I’m online friends with a girl who does cam work. She’s super chill and says all her friends who do it are, too. Crazy uninhibited but also super confident and into herself. I mean that in a good way," Ray chuckled. "Like, she’s told me that she’ll regularly boot people out of her chatroom for being dicks. But that she’s also aware that anyone could be watching at any given moment. It’s part of why she’s into it. I imagine this dude you watched feels the same way. So don’t feel bad. I mean, it’s cool that you’re worried about being an asshole, but don’t beat yourself up over it. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

Michael still kept his gaze forward.

Ray frowned. Then realized that he’d interrupted something that Michael had been about to say.

"Well what else?"

Michael eyes darted to the side.

"The other night. When I blew you off. I went and checked out the guy again. And I might have done something really stupid."

"What, did you give him money or something?"

"Wait, what? No! No, I just, I made an account for the site. A free one, but the name I chose was ah- from a video game."

Ray’s eyebrows raised and the corners of his lip curved upwards.

"And no I am not telling you anything more than that because you’ll fucking go looking for it.”

Ray shrugged and grinned.

"But. Ah- the guy. He recognized it. And sort of. Spoke to me, like directly. I sort of- told him what to do.”

"Oh wow,” Ray laughed, leaned back on his palms and talking a drink of his soda. “Geeze, dude, you’re waist deep in this shit now, aren’t ya.”

Michael just groaned, wiping his hand over his face. “I’ve never done anything remotely like this before. And then after I logged out the dude fucking sent me a private message and said he wanted to “chat” with me again sometime.”

Ray smirked. “You gonna do it?”

"I don’t know," Michael sighed dramatically, reaching for his beer. "Probably."

"Well don’t let him go all Hooters waitress on you."

"What?"

"Like I said, my gal buddy told me all about it. You flirt for tips. There’s usually an option to add "credits" to your account like Xbox used to do for Microsoft points. Then you give points or tokens or whatever they’re called to the model for requests or just to make it rain. Models who get tipped more get a bigger check from the website at the end of the month. That way they’re not being paid directly by the customers and the site can avoid prostitution charges and shit. That’s how her site works anyway but she said they’re all about the same. Actually," Ray’s eyebrows raised in amusement. "He must have really liked you to take your requests without tipping him. Must really like that screen name of yours."

Michael’s face turned bright red, much to Ray’s intense delight.

"Did you put any personal information on your profile? Does he know what you look like?"

"No. Hell no. I’m not a moron."

"Does he even know you’re a guy?"

Not wanting to blurt out his account name, Michael almost choked on his tongue when he realized there was a very real chance Gavin thought he was a woman. Sheppard could be male or female in the game after all-

"Well- not necessarily-"

"So he doesn’t know a single thing about you other than that you both got off to whatever you said and he did on camera. Sounds like fun, man. Just run with it."

Michael couldn’t help but smile a little at he fiddled with the wrapper on his beer bottle, more pleased than he was willing to admit by Ray’s nonchalance about the situation. “I just haven’t had anyone to talk to about this. Thanks. For listening. I don’t feel like such a weirdo anymore.”

"Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone at work that you have a sexcam boyfriend."

Ray expertly dodged the video game case that Michael threw at him.

"Fuck you dickhole, watch me kick your ass now that I got all that bullshit off my chest."

Ray grinned as he started up a new match.

 

_Well. Whether or not Gavin thinks I’m a guy, he certainly wouldn’t be offended if he knew I was_.

Michael had ended up crashing on Ray’s couch the night before. Gavin hadn’t come back up the entire evening, and Michael decided that Ray had earned his friendship and loyalty for life. They’d played Halo into the early hours of the morning, and having consumed the entire six-pack he’d brought over, decided it would be best to take up Ray’s offer of hospitality.

He’d driven Ray in to work the next day, which meant that he also had to drive him home, and after a whole day of not daring to log into his throwaway e-mail account on the work servers, he was itching to reply to Gavin’s message by the time he’d finally gotten home.

Talking to Ray about everything had eased any fears that he was doing something strange or unethical or wrong. Feeling empowered and ready to indulge, he brought up the private message he’d previously been too scared to even reread, much less reply to. With a smile on his face he typed out “sorry i haven’t replied sooner. i’d also like to chat again” and clicked ‘send’ with a giddy tightness in his stomach.

Within ten minutes, he had a reply.

"Good to hear from you Commander ;) I’m doing a special show tonight, invite only. Here’s a link."

Michael’s eyes went wide. A special show.

What the hell does that mean.

There was a countdown on Gavin’s profile of less than half an hour, and Michael had barely kicked off his shoes from work. Replying to Gavin’s message had been the first thing he’d done. With more haste than he’d ever put into the tasks before, he changed out of his office clothes and took care of the minor just-got-home-from-work chores that he normally shuffled through at a leisurely pace.

When the timer ran out, Michael clicked the link from the message Gavin had sent him.

Michael’s heart raced as the little circular loading image spun in place.

Just when he was about to turn away and pace his room for lack of anything better to do, the page finished loading and the image of Gavin appeared on Michael’s screen.

Gavin, and another man.

"Welcome to the private show, everyone. And we had a last minute addition to our VIP audience tonight, who I must say I am very glad to see again. Hello Commander.”

Gavin waved his fingers and winked flirtatiously at the camera.

Michael swallowed hard.

His hands shook as he typed out “glad i could make it” and hit ‘send’.

Michael’s eyes were drawn to the other man in the frame. Dark, nearly black hair and eyes with full, intimidating eyebrows. He wasn’t looking at the camera, but rather right at Gavin with amused hunger.

The surge of heat that ran straight through Michael was equal parts jealousy and lust.

Michael couldn’t help but notice the bottle of whiskey almost half empty on a table in the background. Gavin’s cheeks were tinged with pink and the way he was smiling was already generating lewd fantasies in Michael’s mind.

"We have a special guest tonight," Gavin giggled, clearly a little drunk, placing the tip of his forefinger under the other man’s chin, bringing their faces together before his gaze flitted back to the camera. "Everyone, this is Dan. Say hello, Dan."

"Hello, Dan," the other man replied, in an accent that almost made up for the fact that he was the one in a bed with Gavin at that moment instead of Michael.

"Prat," Gavin chided with a playfully light slap to Dan’s cheek.

Smirking, Dan finally glanced over into the lens of the webcam, causing Michael’s breath to catch in his throat.

"Dan is a very special guest,” Gavin all but purred, pushing himself back towards the head of the bed they were filming on, beckoning Dan to join him. Dan was probably buzzed as well, but could apparently hold his liquor better than Gavin. He obliged the audience with an amused smirk.

Before Michael had a chance to react, comments and requests were popping up in the chat feed.

Responding to the first one with gusto, Gavin practically fell forward onto Dan, catching his lips in a messy, showy kiss.

Michael could feel all of the confidence he’d gained from his conversation with Ray slipping away.

Gavin fell with purpose onto his back so that when he tilted his head up he would face the camera, smirking upside-down at the audience while Dan crawled on top of him with all the grace of a natural predator.

The chat feed was moving faster than Michael could keep up with. There was an obvious theme that made him wonder how many times Gavin had given private shows like this one in the past.

Almost unanimously, the other site users present wanted to see Gavin get fucked.

Hard.

"Jesus Christ," Michael breathed out, resting his forehead on his palm. This was- he’d never watched- guys before. Not like this. Not seriously.

For one brief moment Michael considered backing out. Until he saw Dan grab Gavin by the hips and flip him onto his stomach, both of them clad only in shorts. Gavin let out a bone chilling moan, arching his backside up against Dan, looking right into the webcam.

Michael wasn’t even aware he was typing until his sentence was already halfway finished.

"hey dan, how’s his ass feel?"

Both of the men on screen had their eyes focused on the chat feed, each reacting differently to Michael’s comment.

Gavin’s eyes narrowed for a brief moment before they widened immediately, keening out as Dan ground his hard dick against the clothed surface of Gavin’s ass with carefully applied pressure.

"Feels pretty good," Dan murmured, smirking down at the man pinned underneath him.

Once again, the text replies in the chat feed flew by faster than Michael could keep up with.

Gavin was moaning into his headphones and nothing else in the world seemed to matter at that moment to Michael.

"Feels nice and tight,” Dan went on, his hands sliding up Gavin’s arms until his wrists were held firm in his grasp, pressing them down against the mattress.

Michael moaned aloud himself at the sight when Dan rolled his hips forward with deliberate purpose, making Gavin flush and writhe against his grip.

Another site user asked for Dan to take off Gavin’s shorts with his teeth accompanied by a generous tip, which prompted the two men on camera to oblige with gusto.

Michael shuddered at the sight of Gavin arching his hips up to help Dan accomplish the task.

All Michael could think about was his conversation with Ray. How innocent it had all sounded. Oh no, he’d accidentally stumbled across some adorably attractive guys cam feed. Oh, he might not even be catering to a male audience, does he know you’re a guy?

Michael shifted uncomfortably as his hard-on pressed against the fabric of his boxers, watching Dan grind down on top of Gavin’s body the way he’d shamelessly fantasized about doing the last time he’d patronized this godforsaken website.

Then another commenter requested something that sent chills up Michael’s spine.

"gav you need to suck dan’s dick"

Michael would have gladly high-fived that site user had they been in the room.

Without thinking he typed out “do it”, wondering if he was overstepping himself.

For the first time in his life, Michael found himself getting turned on by the sight of one man kneeling in front of another, watched Gavin yank down hard on the elastic band of Dan’s boxers. A few awkward moments ticked by as Gavin adjusted his laptop so that everyone could see the full length of Dan’s body laid out on the bed with Gavin positioned himself between his splayed legs.

Gavin dropped down to his bent elbows, giving the camera a smirk before pressing his parted lips against the bare shaft of Dan’s hard dick. Dan’s body jumped a little but Gavin firmly held his hips down, flicking the tip of his tongue along the heated skin.

Michael felt guilty as his fingers pressed out the shortcut on his keyboard to take a few screenshots. Not enough to stop, though. Those stills of Gavin’s open mouth and wet tongue up against Dan’s cock would probably serve as jerk-off material for the rest of his life.

Dan’s fingers were sliding through Gavin’s already messy hair in the way Michael imagined he would in Dan’s place, affectionate and encouraging. Despite Dan’s intimidating expression, the way he moaned when Gavin took the length of his cock into his throat wasn’t anything like Michael imagined it would be. The men in the porn Michael was used to watching were always grunting and scrunching up their faces quite un-sexily. Quite possibly to avoid arousing their heterosexual male audience. Which was exactly was Dan’s breathy panting was doing to Michael at that moment.

It was obvious that they’d done this before.

Gavin seemed to know exactly what to do to turn Dan into a shaking mess, sliding his palms up against Dan’s inner thighs, breathing carefully through his nose as he groaned around Dan’s cock, teasing him with the hum of his vocal chords.

“Fuck-” Dan gasped out, once again trying to buck his hips up further into Gavin’s mouth, but Gavin kept him pinned, shooting him a wicked smile and looking right at him as his tongue swirled indulgently across the head of Dan’s cock.

Despite all the earlier calls in the chatroom for Dan to bend Gavin over and fuck him hard, Michael realized there was something he’d much rather see.

He waited until Gavin was glancing at the camera before typing out “gavin, let him come on your face”.

Dan also happened to be looking at the screen at that moment, and the words clearly affected him, biting his lower lip hard and closing his eyes as he fought for control.

"You gonna give the people what they want, hm?" Gavin crooned up at him, tightening his fist around Dan’s slick cock and building up a fast rhythm that made Michael’s own arousal ache to watch.

"Christ-" Dan was panting, clearly trying to hold off as long as he could. Gavin wasn’t making it easy for him though, pulling out every dirty trick with his tongue that he knew while he worked his hand steady and fast.

”Come on, B. I know you want to-”

Michael’s cheeks burned at the use of the nickname, once again giving him the sensation that he was intruding on something intimate. Which he was, he realized. It was just that he’d also been invited to do so.

All other thoughts left Michael’s brain when Dan’s body tensed, his hands twitching at his sides, his eyes focused directly on Gavin. Michael’s jaw dropped open slightly at the sight of Gavin’s face less than an inch from Dan’s dick, his lips parted and flushed. The telltale white streaks of Dan’s orgasm ran from his defined cheekbone down to his jaw on the side of his face exposed to the webcam.

Slowly, Michael’s hand reached forward to take another guilty screenshot.

Click.

Even with the mess on his face, Gavin was grinning at Dan, clearly pleased with himself. Dan smiled back, exhausted, his chest rising and falling heavily.

Michael barely paid attention to what was happening in the text of the chatroom and the discussions of what should happen next. All he could think about was what he’d seen Gavin do the last time he’d watched his stream. He thought about watching the muscles in his back and thighs and ass, the way he’d moved as he’d ground his hard dick against the surface of his mattress. He thought about how thoroughly Gavin applied himself to the act, how sweaty and spent he’d become in the process.

Everyone seemed to expect Gavin to be the one getting fucked. Toys were currently being discussed.

Michael seemed to be the only one with an alternative desire.

"i’ve got an idea"

Gavin, who had already cleaned off his face and was currently in the process of taking another sip of whiskey, perked up at the sight of Michael’s username.

"Mm, and what’s that, Commander?"

Michael steeled his nerves.

"gavin, i want to see you fuck dan"

Dan’s eyes went wide, earning a laugh from Gavin, who was clearly amused and delighted with the suggestion.

"Well I don’t believe we done that," Gavin paused, licking his lips slowly. "On camera, that is."

Michael couldn’t quite name the emotion that flowed through him at the look on Dan’s face. He was still flustered and recovering, but not all of his expression was due to post-orgasm high. There was a little flicker of vulnerability that sharply contrasted the dominant manner he’d had earlier when crawling over and grinding down against Gavin’s body.

Gaining confidence, Michael leaned forward to type, trying to ignore the ache of his hard, neglected dick.

"nice and hard like you fucked your bed for me"

Dan flushed hard but didn’t avert his gaze from Gavin as he murmured affectionately, “Mm, you told me about that, B.”

From the nervous yet excited manner in which Gavin was carrying himself, Michael wondered if he’d crossed a line asking for something they’d never done on camera before. But Gavin was smiling, breathless and eager, crawling slowly up Dan’s body and kissing him passionately, murmuring soft words against his lips that the webcam’s mic couldn’t pick up.

Michael swallowed hard, slowly pushing his boxers down around his ankles.

"You’re gonna get it nice and hard for this later," Dan mumbled, resigned to the situation but smirking all the same.

"And you’re gonna get it nice and hard now,” Gavin breathed back, wicked excitement written across his face. “On your knees, B.”

Michael hissed a little when his palm came into contact with his dick, his thighs tensing. Dan was begrudgingly turning himself over and bracing himself up with his palms.

Another commenter told Gavin to smack Dan’s ass, and he happily obliged.

"Hold on, I need to take a shot to celebrate the occasion." Gavin scrambled backwards for the whiskey bottle, drinking from it directly. Dan rose from his hands and knees position to grab it away from him, taking a sip himself and twisting the top on tightly, setting it side. Gavin pouted but just pushed him back over, running his hands indulgently up Dan’s back then down to settle on his hips.

Michael’s fingers tightened around his cock as he watched Gavin rub his hard-on indulgently against the curve of Dan’s ass. Dan shivered and pressed back and the text flew by with approval in the chat feed.

There was lube readily available, obviously set out in place ahead of time when setting up their private show. Gavin seemed all-too pleased to generously pour it into his palm, as this was clearly not the way he’d assumed it would be used.

Dan tensed a little and tried his best to bite down on a moan as Gavin carefully worked a finger inside him. “Mm, nice and tight, aren’t ya, B? You gotta relax-“

Michael let his closed hand slide indulgently up and down his dick, his eyes transfixed on his screen, watching Gavin work and stretch Dan for what was to follow, his own toes curling at the noise Dan made when Gavin clearly came into contact with his prostate.

"Jesus Christ-” Dan groaned, his legs shaking from the unfamiliar pleasure.

Michael saw Gavin’s eyes dart expectantly towards the camera and thusly the computer screen, and Michael couldn’t help but oblige the unspoken request for attention.

Gavin’s fingered curled inside Dan and Michael typed the first thing that came to mind.

"you have no idea how hot you are right now"

Gavin’s smile widened and his fingers pressed harder and Dan moaned and Michael felt all the air rush out of his lungs.

In a flash of movement suggesting plenty of practice, Gavin carefully withdrew his fingers and grabbed for a condom, rolling it on and positioning himself with eager enthusiasm.

"Gonna fuck you real good, B," Gavin breathed, barely loud enough for Michael to hear. He generously squeezed more of the lubrication into his palm, rubbing it over his hard cock indulgently.

Michael’s dick twitched in his hand at the sight of Gavin pressing into Dan’s body, both of them moaning in ways destined to haunt his dreams. His own hips rolled forward along with Gavin’s, moaning from both his own pleasure and the noise that Dan made when Gavin’s dick dragged against his prostate.

The fact that Gavin had a smaller frame was barely noticeable in their position. The way his hips arched as he withdrew from and then sunk back into Dan’s body gave Michael chills.

Michael couldn’t stop looking at Gavin’s face. Eyes closed and lips parted, his hips twisted slightly in a circular motion as he indulgently bucked forward. Dan writhed beneath his ministrations, still raw and sensitive from his earlier orgasm. Michael felt himself close to the edge already, looking at the way Gavin ran his hands up and down Dan’s sides, even carding his fingers through his hair in a mimic of Dan’s earlier actions.

"Feels so good, B," Gavin breathed, smiling even as his expression strained from the pleasure.

Michael’s own orgasm rose up to wash over him around the same instant as Gavin’s, thrusting forward into his hand in the same rhythm that Gavin thrust into Dan.

Dan’s eyes rolled back as he felt Gavin reach his climax, sinking his teeth into the pillow beneath his head, groaning aloud at the thought of his lover getting off even though his own pleasure had been sated.

Michael’s eyes closed as the electric sparks of sensation consumed him, moaning Gavin’s name aloud.

He watched as Gavin fell against Dan’s body, the two of them tangling together and kissing messily, ignoring the camera.

He smiled as he bid the room goodnight and exited out of the window, realizing that he still had to eat dinner at some point. He felt- content.

 

When Michael woke up the next morning, he had another private message from Gavin in his inbox.

"i want to thank you for the best sex i’ve had in a while. won’t be able to stream for a bit though, dan and i are about to travel. we’re going to be panelists at an awesome sex workers convention in austin next weekend. hit me up when i get back ;)"

Michael blinked at his screen for several minutes before his shaking hands found the ability to type out a reply.

"no problem, anytime. by the way, i live in austin"


	3. Chapter 3

"You _what?_ ”  
  
"I told him I live in Austin," Michael sighed, bringing his beer up to his lips to hide his face from Ray’s shocked expression.  
  
"You aren’t actually planning on _meeting_ this guy, are you?”  
  
"I don’t know, okay?" Michael growled. "I wasn’t exactly invited or anything. He just said that he was going to be at a convention in Austin and I mentioned that I live in the same town."  
  
"What, like an anime convention?"  
  
"No you idiot, it’s a sex workers convention. With pornstars and shit."  
  
Ray’s eyes widened. “Dude. I will _totally_ go with you.”  
  
"No you will _not_.”  
  
"Oh come on! I won’t embarrass you or anything."  
  
"I never even said I was gonna go on the first place."  
  
"Then why did you tell him you live in Austin?"  
  
Michael frowned. It was a question he’d been asking himself all weekend. He hadn’t had the nerve to call up Ray specifically to talk about his problem, so he’d had to wait for Monday to roll around and spill the beans on their lunch break. Officially, Michael wasn’t supposed to be drinking a beer before going back to work, but he figured he needed it and knew Ray wouldn’t rat him out.  
  
"I mean-" Michael started slowly, his face growing red at he stared down at his bottle of beer clasped in both hands. "What if I never get another chance?"  
  
Ray mulled over that statement in silence as he took a bite of his food. He looked deep in thought, and Michael was ready to grab him by the shoulders and shake an response out of him when Ray finally spoke.  
  
"So you’re pretty into this guy?"  
  
"I don’t know," Michael muttered, his skin growing hotter. "It’s not like it matters, I’m pretty fucking positive he’s dating that Dan guy."  
  
And Dan was another matter entirely that Michael was having difficulty wrapping his head around. He’d been able to justify his attraction to Gavin based on his slim figure and his big, pretty eyes. But Dan-  
  
Dan was undeniably a _dude_. And Michael was plagued all the same by the memory of his ragged breath, the way he’d moaned during his climax, the strong, possessive manner in which he’d crawled over Gavin’s body.  
  
He’d told Ray pretty much every detail about his second experience watching Gavin’s livestream. He told Ray that it was a private show and that he’d been given special access. He told him about the way Gavin and Dan had kissed and touched each other in a way that suggested they were more than co-workers in the sex cam industry.   
  
He told him about the nicknames.

_"Feels so good, B-"_  
  
He had _not_ , however, told Ray about the screenshots he’d taken. Alone in his apartment with the lights turned down and his bedsheets pulled up over his head, Michael had jerked himself off every night since the private show to the still images of Gavin’s tongue dragging up the length of Dan’s cock, of Gavin’s face streaked with Dan’s come.  
  
Michael was long past denying the fact that he wanted to fuck Gavin’s mouth.  
  
Head was head, right?  
  
"Even if I do go, I’m probably not gonna actually meet up with him or anything."  
  
Ray arched a knowing eyebrow but didn’t comment, taking a drink of his soda instead.  
  
For a few minutes they ate like that in silence, finishing their meals with their eyes down. Michael did order one more beer when their waitress came by, ignoring Ray’s comment about being drunk at work.  
  
"So when is this thing?"  
  
"This weekend," Michael mumbled.  
  
"Got a few days to figure it out, then?"  
  
"Yeah," Michael replied with a wry grin, applying himself to his second beer with an enthusiasm fueled by the need to not be sober. "I guess I do."  
  
  
  
If Michael was anything, he was a procrastinator.   
  
It didn’t help that Gavin hadn’t replied to his message about living in Austin.  
  
His nerves about meeting Gavin didn’t even have a chance to manifest, overshadowed by his fear that he’d overstepped himself by even suggesting he might go to the convention.  
  
That would make sense, after all. Sex cam workers were professionals and probably dealt with creepy stalker types constantly. Gavin hadn’t even mentioned the name of the convention itself, had probably assumed that the odds of Michael being anywhere nearby were near impossible.  
  
The world had a crazy way of turning, sometimes.  
  
It was Thursday morning before Michael heard a reply, and at that point he’d convinced himself that Gavin was politely ignoring him on purpose. He didn’t even know what he’d been thinking, assuming that some kind of meet up would be in any way appropriate or possible. He hadn’t spoken to Ray about it since their initial conversation over lunch earlier in the week. Ray hadn’t brought it up, and Michael sure wasn’t about to, especially since he had himself convinced he’d fucked up.  
  
Michael had gotten himself into the routine of checking his alternate e-mail once a day after the first twenty-four hours had passed without news from Gavin. Any more than that and he was sure to fret himself apart.  
  
It was almost like clockwork at that point. There was no excitement to it, just part of his day. He still didn’t have the nerve to access any of the cam site information or profiles on his work computer, so right before he’d leave his apartment in the morning, he’s check that e-mail, just to confirm that his inbox was empty before heading out the door.  
  
So when he finally saw a response from Gavin, Michael had to make the split-second choice between reading it then and there and risk arriving late, or having to wait until his work day was through.  
  
He hadn’t been late in a long time.   
  
He told himself that it would be a big deal.  
  
Michael’s pulse rang in his ears as he clicked open the message.  
  
'hey! i've been traveling, didn't see your message until just now. dan and i just got into out hotel from the convention tomorrow. our panel isn't until saturday but the whole weekend should be a blast, hope to see you there!'  
  
Michael stared at his screen, re-reading the message about ten times before he took note of the time and cursed, shutting his laptop and running out his front door to head to work.  
  
  
  
Despite all the sound advice Ray had been giving Michael on the unfolding situation, Michael decided to keep Gavin’s message to himself as he went about his work day. It was everything he could do to keep himself from Google searching the convention at work. Such a thing would certainly look _stellar_ in his browser history.  
  
The only thing keeping him from pacing the office floor with impatience for the day to end was the giddy knowledge that he hadn’t offended Gavin, hadn’t overstepped himself. That he was welcome at the convention.  
  
He was going to meet him.  
  
That knowledge sang through Michael’s veins, and if any of his co-workers could sense the antsy emotions he was experiencing, they kept it to themselves.  
  
When it was all finally over, Michael slammed the front door to his apartment shut and locked the deadbolt, damn near tripping over himself to scramble to his laptop.   
  
He brought up his browser.  
  
He conducted his search.  
  
As logic would hold, there was only one sex workers convention taking place in Austin that weekend.

And it wasn’t more than a twenty minute drive from where Michael lived.  
  
As a citizen of the internet, Michael wasn’t phased by the descriptions of what would take place at the convention. Sex workers of all kinds were welcome and would be hosting panels discussing their professions. Strippers. Escorts. Prostitutes. Burlesque dancers. Phone sex operators. Manufacturers of adult toys. Pornstars. And of course, cam models.  
  
Michael’s eyes skimmed over the contents of the front page of the website, ignoring (possibly for the first time in his life) the images of beautiful women wearing corsets or others athletically posing on stripper poles.   
  
He sought out the panel schedule.  
  
Gavin had said that he and Dan would be speaking on Saturday.  
  
With single-minded focus, Michael scanned the information, impenitent and giddy and then suddenly-  
  
He found it.  
  
"Behind the Webcam: Discussing the Growing Industry of Online Adult Modeling"  
  
Gavin’s full name wasn’t listed, but his screen name was, along with almost a dozen others, one of which had to belong to Dan.  
  
Time seemed to slow down as Michael let it all wash over him. He knew he was welcome. He knew where the convention was. He even now knew which fucking room of the convention center Gavin’s panel was taking place in, and when.  
  
Technically, the convention started the next day, Friday, but Michael still had to work and didn’t trust Ray not to spill the beans if he called out. He trusted Ray with lots of other things, but this was a risk he wasn’t willing to take. He would wait until Saturday. He’d been through enough as it was, he could wait one extra day.  
  
Before Michael even realized he’d make his decision, he was already going over his wardrobe in his mind to figure out what he’d be wearing.  
  
  
  
Michael had been to conventions before. Anime, gaming, sci-fi. Not in a few years, but he knew the drill.   
  
Or at least he thought he did.  
  
The skeletal set-up was the same. Wait in line to get your badge. Get handed a little bag full of information and goodies. Observe costumed individuals.   
  
He was _not_ prepared for his first encounter with one such costumed individual, a grown man wearing a tight, black leather outfit with straps and buckles and boots that resembled horse hooves and a riding bit in his mouth.   
  
His eyes went wide as the man had silently dropped to his knees, apparently fully prepared for the woman behind him in fetishized riding gear wielding a leather crop to climb onto his back using his cupped hands as stirrups.   
  
Michael blinked as he watched the bondage-y horse man rise back up to full height gracefully, shoulders back and chin high, trotting off in a very horse-like manner when the woman “riding” him gave his leather-clad ass a whack with her crop.  
  
He looked back down to the program in his hands that he’d just received from the registration table.  
  
Scanning over the panels in his program guide, he caught sight of one that was about to start in the direction that the pair had left in.  
  
"Pony Play 101: The Realities of Life as a BDSM Pony"  
  
Michael blinked again.  
  
He’d always thought himself a bit of a connoisseur when it came to the world of sex acts.  
  
Apparently there was quite a bit he had yet to learn.  
  
Gavin’s panel wasn’t for another few hours. Michael had intentionally arrived early, both to give him a chance to learn his way around and get comfortable-  
  
And on the off-chance he’d run into Gavin wandering the halls.  
  
He tried to tell himself that the odds of that happening were slim to none, but he couldn’t quite squash down the sliver of hope.  
  
With a deep breath, Michael pushed his shoulders back, and wandered into the thick of the convention crowd.  
  
  
  
Four hours had gone by, and Michael was doing his best not to sulk as he waited in line for the cam model panel to begin.  
  
He had _not_ encountered Gavin in the halls.  
  
And as much as he was trying to pretend that it hadn’t bothered him, it hurt to set aside the dream he’d let himself conjure up.  
  
He was starting to wish that Ray had tagged along after all.  
  
There was some saying out there in the world about being alone in a crowd, and for the first time, Michael could relate.  
  
He was just about to further sink into his brooding state of self-pity when the line he was in started to move.  
  
Suddenly the doom and gloom seemed to disappear.  
  
Even if they didn’t get to actually talk or meet, Michael realized at that moment that he was about to be in the same room as Gavin for the first time.  
  
His pulse quickened and his breath caught and he fought as hard as he could to keep his emotional state off his face. He didn’t need perfect strangers seeing him get all flustered and worked up walking into a panel at the sex worker convention.  
  
Michael shoved his hands in his pockets as he filed into the large room with it’s neat rows of chairs.   
  
There was a raised dais with a long table set up at the head of the room with empty chairs behind it. There were placards set up in the empty spaces, and Michael’s eyes went wide as he caught side of the one that read “_Gavino_”  
  
When he reached his seat, he wasn’t as close to Gavin’s spot on the panel as he would have liked to be, but he was still decently close to the front, thanks in no small part due to him joining the line early out of boredom.  
  
Michael checked the time on his phone. Things were set to get underway in less than five minutes.  
  
To busy himself, he mindless scrolled through various apps on his phone, bringing up news articles that he wasn’t really reading.  
  
With no warning, the overhead lights dimmed and the crowd started to clap as a door on the far side of the room opened and a line of attractive people, men and women alike, filed up onto the stage and sat down in their assigned spot.  
  
Michael almost choked when he saw Gavin, followed closely by Dan. The two of them sat down next to one another, and exchanged a quick smile before turning their gazes outwards towards the crowd.  
  
Then the panel was kicking off, and Michael found himself fascinated by the discussion taking place.  
  
Each panelist took their turn explaining their background, and while Gavin and Dan weren’t the only two men on the stage, they were the only two who had done a scene together.  
  
"There was one especially exciting night we had on camera about a week ago," Gavin murmured into the microphone, and Michael could feel his blood freeze in his veins.  
  
Dan was giving Gavin a playful glare and trying hard not to laugh as he flushed.   
  
After each of the panelists had said their introductory piece, members of the audience were urged to form a line behind a microphone if they had any questions to ask. Most of those who rose to do so were men with questions for the female models, most of which were respectful but someone of which were borderline cringeworthy.  
  
"What’s it like to kiss another girl?" one such convention goer asked to one of the women.  
  
She did her best not to roll her eyes, and smiled at the panelist next to her before responding.  
  
"Have _you_ ever kissed a girl?”  
  
"I- yes-" the man had stammered.  
  
"It’s like that."  
  
The crowd laughed and clapped at her answer, Gavin included, who was smiling and clearly enjoying himself.  
  
Michael longed for the nerve to get up and join the line, but decided that it was _not_ the way he wanted Gavin to see him for the first time.  
  
Before Michael knew what was happening the panel was over. Their allotted time in the room had been reached. Michael hadn’t been paying attention, figuring that the line of questioners would be allowed to finish before it was all said and done.  
  
"Sorry to those who couldn’t get there questions answered and thank you so much to everyone for coming to this panel-"  
  
The woman hosting the event was wrapping it all up and then the models were smiling and waving and exiting the stage and Michael could feel the panic rising in his throat.  
  
 _That can’t be it, it can’t be over, I didn’t get a chance to say anything-_  
  
Michael could feel the opportunity slipping away from him as the rest of the convention goers started to exit the room.   
  
Trying not to run, Michael hurried out of the room with them, not caring that he was shoving past others a little too forcefully, muttering “sorry” over his shoulder with an apologetic shrug before turning his sights back forward.  
  
He thought he had a rough idea of what direction Gavin might have headed. Those hours he’d spent wandering around had given him a pretty good idea of the layout of the place.  
  
Michael’s world had narrowed down to a single focus, a single need, and he paid no attention to those around him as he walked as quickly as he could down the hallway he thought Gavin might have taken.  
  
Michael caught a flash of the shirt he remembered Gavin wearing up ahead rounding a corner. He quickened his pace.  
  
"Don’t run!" one of the security volunteers had chided at him, and Michael grumbled and moved his legs as quickly as he could while still calling it "walking".  
  
And there he was, getting closer, getting closer, Michael could have reached out and touched Gavin on the shoulder if he wanted to-  
  
"Gavin-"  
  
Gavin froze and turned, looking right at Michael with polite confusion. Dan wasn’t with him. He must have left in a different direction.  
  
"Hello," Gavin smiled, extending his hand for a shake, which Michael took, trembling. "Have we met?"  
  
Time stopped.  
  
In his hurry to catch up with Gavin, to not lose sight of him, Michael seemed to have forgotten a very important fact.  
  
Gavin didn’t know who he was. He’d never told Gavin his real name, or given him any clue as to what he looked like. He’d never even told Gavin he was a man.  
  
Into the stunned silence, Gavin flashed an understanding grin. “Maybe you know me but I don’t know you, hm? Have you seen one of my shows?”  
  
"I-" Michael stammered, realizing at that moment that he hadn’t thought this far ahead. There were people passing by all around him. Anything he said could potentially be overheard. People would know that he’d watched sex cam shows and people would know that he’d watched Gavin and-  
  
Michael forced himself to breathe. He reminded himself that he was at a fucking sex worker convention for fuck’s sake. He told himself that the people around him wouldn’t be the type to judge, or even pay attention to the conversation.  
  
"Yeah," Michael finally said, feeling his cheeks grow hot under Gavin’s friendly gaze. "Yeah, uh, I have."  
  
Gavin tilted his head to the side, giving Michael a glance up and down that made Michael’s bones turn to dust. Gavin was _looking_ at him.  
  
"Have we spoken online?"  
  
Michael swallowed hard, realizing the crossroads he was at. He could just say “yes” and walk away and leave it at that.   
  
_No matter how badly this goes, I’ll never forgive myself if I don’t go for it._  
  
"A little bit, yeah," Michael found himself saying, fascinated that the words were coming out of his mouth even though his brain was spinning uselessly. "I- uh, my screen name is-"  
  
Gavin’s eyes widened, and Michael could have sworn that he saw a flicker of hope and excitement in Gavin’s face. It spurred him on.  
  
"I’m Commander Sheppard."  
  
In the silence that followed, Michael suddenly wished that the earth would open up beneath him and swallow him whole.  
  
 _I’ve made a huge mistake, I shouldn’t have come what the fuck am I doing here-_  
  
Gavin’s mouth slowly stretched into a wry grin. His eyes narrowed in pleasure.  
  
"I was hoping you’d come."  
  
Michael’s expression was a study in bewilderment. His face reddened and his eyes darted from side to side, one of his hands grabbing self-consciously at his shoulder. “I’ve never done anything like this before, I’d never even watched a sex cam show before I found your stream-“  
  
Gavin cut Michael off by placing a calming hand on his shoulder.   
  
"I’ve got some bevs up in my hotel room. Wanna join me for a drink?"  
  
Michael could only nod numbly and follow when Gavin smiled and gestured over his shoulder to come alone.

  
  
"So this is your first sex worker convention?"  
  
Michael blushed and nodded, accepting the beer that Gavin was offering him.  
  
"And you came just for me?"  
  
Michael ignored the double entendre that might or might not have been intentional.  
  
"Well- sort of. Basically. Yes. But it’s actually been pretty interesting, I’ve just been wandering around checking everything out."  
  
"Aw, that’s very sweet of you," Gavin smiled, taking a seat on the hotel room’s large, comfortable bed.   
  
Michael sat down gingerly on one of the room’s chairs. Or at least he started to until Gavin rolled his eyes and patted the spot next to him.   
  
"Come on, after everything you’ve seen me do you can’t sit next to me?"  
  
"I didn’t-" Michael stammered. "I didn’t want to assume-"  
  
Gavin stared at Michael in silence for a few uncomfortable seconds, and Michael’s thought swirled in panic in contrast to Gavin’s calm, confident manner.  
  
"You’re _adorable_ ,” Gavin finally smiled, once again giving the spot next to him an inviting pat. “And honestly a breath of fresh air. So many assholes in these circles will assume that just because you do sex work your body is open season.”  
  
"I would never do that-" Michael started to protest, but Gavin silenced him with yet another pat, and Michael slowly and trepidatiously rose to cross the room and join Gavin on the hotel bed. Not quite as close as Gavin’s invitational pat had suggested, but enough to make Gavin smile and raise his beer to his lips, waggling his eyebrows flirtatiously in Michael’s direction.  
  
"So you’ve never been to one of these conventions before. You were never even into watching cam models. And yet somehow you’re here in my hotel room?"  
  
"That- yeah," was all Michael was able to say, frozen in place at the way Gavin was slowly leaning closer to him.  
  
"Let me guess. You probably never thought you were into guys, either?"  
  
Michael did his best not to jump too much when Gavin put a hand on his knee.  
  
"I-"  
  
"But you’ve been thinking about it, haven’t you?"  
  
"Well-"  
  
"What’s your name, anyway?"  
  
"Uh- Michael-"  
  
” _Michael_ ,” Gavin smiled, and Michael could feel himself getting hard just from the way Gavin said his name. Gavin reached his hand forward and brushed the back of his knuckles softly across Michael’s cheek.  
  
Michael almost jumped out of his skin and blurted out the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"W-won’t Dan get mad?"  
  
Gavin’s eyes narrowed wickedly. “Oh he’ll be _impossibly_ jealous when I tell him, yes. But only because he wasn’t here.”  
  
 _That_ possibility hadn’t even crossed Michael’s mind, and when it did, of him being with- both of them-  
  
"Besides," Gavin went on. "Aren’t you getting a little presumptuous? What exactly do you think he’ll be jealous _of_ , hmm? Just what do you think is gonna happen?”  
  
"I-" Michael started to protest, to insist that he wasn’t expecting anything, but never even had a chance. Gavin had moved quickly, smiling as his eyes slid closed and his hand cupped the side of Michael’s face, bringing their lips together.  
  
Michael had never kissed a man before.  
  
His thoughts wandered back to that panelist who’d been asked what it was like to kiss another girl.  
  
He decided it wasn’t that different after all.  
  
Gavin’s mouth was warm and soft, like every girl he’d ever kissed. There were tiny differences, sure. Like the slightly rough graze of the facial hair along Gavin’s jaw, or the distinctly masculine scent of his cologne. Other than that, the act of kissing felt as natural as ever, and Michael found himself moaning aloud when Gavin parted his lips with his tongue.   
  
There was a soft clink of glass as Gavin set his beer down on the bedside table, running both of his hands through Michael’s hair as he deepened the kiss, shifting into Michael’s lap.  
  
Michael’s hands rose on their own to rest on Gavin’s hips, rubbing them, marveling at the way Gavin’s skin shivered under his touch in the exposed places above the waistline of his jeans but below the hem of his shirt. And when Gavin spread his legs further and ground himself against Michael’s crotch, Michael grew so bold as to twist his fingers into Gavin’s beltloops, urging him closer.  
  
"I can’t believe this is happening," Michael breathed, swallowing hard and pulling away briefly for air.  
  
"Mmm, who’d have thought," Gavin replied, tilting his head to the side and flicking his tongue against the sensitive skin beneath Michael’s ear.  
  
” _Gavin-_ ”  
  
Michael’s grip tightened and he _yanked_ on Gavin’s hips.  
  
Without thinking, Michael let go of Gavin’s beltloops and pushed his t-shirt up to his armpits, leaning in and closing his mouth around one of Gavin’s nipples.  
  
Absently, Michael couldn’t help but think that it was for the best Ray hadn’t joined him.  
  
Gavin’s head fell back limply and he groaned emphatically and rubbed his arousal against the flat surface of Michael’s stomach.  
  
” _Commander-_ ”  
  
The title fell shamelessly from Gavin’s parted lips and Michael arched his hips in response to the familiar sound.   
  
"Mmm, I was _so_ hoping you’d turn out to be a cute boy,” Gavin purred, carding his fingers through Michael’s unruly curls, encouraging him to suck harder at the sensitive skin between his teeth.  
  
Michael gave Gavin’s nipple a teasing flick before glancing up, looking him in the eye for the first time since they’d started making out.  
  
"What do you want?" Gavin asked, his hair messy and lips flushed.  
  
"What- what do you mean?"  
  
"What do you _want?_ " Gavin repeated, letting a hand press against Michael’s chest and slide down, until he was hovering just above Michael’s dick.  
  
"I- I mean-"  
  
"Do you want to _fuck_ me?”   
  
"Gav- Gavin-"  
  
"Mmm, no, I know what you want-" Gavin breathed as he pulled away from Michael’s lap, leaving Michael gasping and keening forward for contact. "You want to come in my mouth, don’t you?"  
  
Michael’s face was a study in wanton need and Gavin could only smirk at what he’d reduced the man in front of him to.  
  
"When was the last time you got laid?"  
  
The question caught Michael off guard, and when he actually had to stop and think and try to figure it out, Gavin had all the evidence he needed.  
  
"Too long, hmm?"  
  
Michael gasped aloud when Gavin grabbed him by the beltloops and pulled him forward into a reclining position, deftly unfastening his jeans and pulling them off before Michael had a chance to object.  
  
Not that he would have.  
  
"Gavin- what-"  
  
The rest of Michael’s sentence was lost to an inarticulate groan when Gavin rubbed his open palm along the shaft of Michael’s cock over the thin fabric of his boxers.  
  
” _Fuck-_ " Michael panted out, his dick twitching as his hips jerked upwards. Gavin just smiled and sat back, fondly observing the mess he’d made. With graceful ease, Gavin pulled his shirt off over his head and crawled back towards until he was positioned between Michael’s legs, pulling his boxers off with a practiced, forceful yank.  
  
"You’ve thought about this, haven’t you?"  
  
Michael couldn’t speak to save his life, but somehow managed to nod despite the debilitating lust and embarrassment he was experiencing.   
  
"Mm, I was hoping you had-"  
  
Gavin might have had other dirty, playful things to say, but as soon as he parted his lips and leaned forward towards Michael’s naked cock, Michael could only arch his hips and plead.  
  
"Gavin- Gavin _please-_ ”  
  
"My poor Commander-"  
  
Michael’s eyes rolled back in his head when Gavin closed his mouth around Michael’s cock, swirling his tongue along the underside as he drew back with pursed lips, making a vulgar smacking noise when he’d finished. Gavin flicked his tongue out agains the tip of Michael’s dick and Michael actually _whimpered_.   
  
It was too much. All the fantasies Michael had entertained over the past several weeks were colliding and threatening to overwhelm him. All the nights that he’d jerked himself off under his sheets to the still images on his laptop. All the dirty scenarios he’d let pan out in his mind during work or in the car or any time his brain was holding still long enough to drift to the sight of Gavin grinding into his mattress, Gavin masturbating for the camera, Gavin gripping Dan’s hips and fucking him hard-  
  
"I’m gonna- Gavin I can’t-"  
  
Gavin just _smirked_ and leaned back in, grabbing Michael’s cock around the base as he closed his lips around the head of his cock, working him with both his hand and his mouth at the same time.  
  
Surely Gavin must know what this was doing to him. Surely given all the evidence he had to know that Michael didn’t stand the chance of a snowflake in hell of lasting for any respectable amount of time.   
  
When Gavin’s tongue traced out vulgar cursive along the length of Michael’s cock, he started to realize that Gavin didn’t care.  
  
With trembling and unsure hands, Michael ran his fingers gently through Gavin’s hair, tugging gently in encouragement, stroking along the sensitive skin at the nape of his neck.  
  
It both everything he’d hoped for and better than he ever could have imagined.   
  
Michael could feel his climax building and building and building and he was babbling, telling Gavin every filthy thought that entered his mind, all the times he’d fantasized about the very thing happening, how much he wanted him, how beautiful he was, how Michael had never been driven quite this crazy before-  
  
"Gavin- I- I’m gonna come Gavin I’m gonna fucking come, I’m gonna _fucking come_ Gavin, gonna fucking come in your mouth-“  
  
Had Michael been more coherent, he might have noticed Gavin smirked around his dick, quickening the pace and grip of his hand, pursing his lips and swallowing with practiced ease as Michael’s back arched and his orgasm ripped through him.  
  
Michael screamed Gavin’s name and his fingers tightened, wanting to keep his mouth there, his hips bucking up, jolting and twitching until he had nothing left in him.  
  
"Oh my god-" Michael breathed. His chest was rising and falling and his skin was covered in tiny beads and sweat. He felt drunk. Or drunker than he was, anyways. He didn’t know how Gavin had been able to figure it out, but it had indeed been a while since he’d gotten off with someone other than his own hand.  
  
Gavin just sat up and swallowed one more time for emphasis, wiping off his mouth with the back of his hand.  
  
"Gavin-"  
  
"You needed that, didn’t you?"  
  
Michael sat up and blinked at the question, his skin still tinted pink.   
  
But he was smiling.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I did-"  
  
Michael’s calm shattered when Gavin’s phone made a noise from across the room, starling him to the point where he jumped. Gavin just laughed and gave him a shove, rising up to cross the room and check his text message.  
  
When Gavin just grinned at his phone, Michael’s curiosity became piqued.  
  
"Everything okay?"  
  
"Oh yes," Gavin murmured, looking down fondly at the screen of his phone. "Dan might not be so jealous after all. He’s on his way up."

 


	4. Chapter 4

"I need another beer."  
  
Michael hadn’t realized he’d spoken aloud until Gavin was grabbing one for him out of the room’s mini-fridge, swishing his hips as he walked both over towards it and back to the bed, offering the drink to Michael with a smirk.  
  
Michael swallowed hard.  
  
"Did- did you say that Dan is on his way up?"  
  
"Mhm."  
  
"I- I should probably go-" Michael was suddenly very aware that he was fucking _naked_ in Gavin’s hotel bed, in his room, the room he fucking shared with Dan-   
  
He didn’t know where his pants where.   
  
Michael’s eyes widened.  
  
"I don’t know where my pants are- _fuck_ -“  
  
” _Oh_ no you don’t,” Gavin grinned, pressing an open hand against Michael’s collarbone, holding him back from springing up and running away. “Not when things are just getting good.”  
  
Michael blinked.  
  
Gavin’s thumb was tracing along the front curve of Michael’s throat.  
  
Before he had a chance to open his mouth and say something stupid, Gavin closed his hand around one of Michael’s wrists, guiding his hand towards Gavin’s crotch.   
  
Michael’s mouth formed into a silent ‘oh’, and Gavin smiled at the way his already color-stained face grew redder.   
  
All Michael could think about was the way Gavin presented himself on camera, the way he’d look directly into the lens and bite his lip and give his viewers the impression that he was looking right at _them_.  
  
Michael’s fantasies involving Gavin had always consisted of Gavin doing something _to_ him, as he imagined most if not all of his viewers did. That was the fantasy after all, that was the point. And Gavin knew that and reveled in it and clearly enjoyed himself when he worked.  
  
But this wasn’t work.  
  
Michael’s pulse skipped as he really _looked_ at Gavin. Not Gavin the model, but Gavin the man, Gavin the human being, the way his chest was rising and falling and his hair was mussed up from the way Michael had been running his fingers through it earlier. He wasn’t carrying himself quite the same way as Michael was used to seeing him-  
  
Which meant that this wasn’t professional.  
  
It was all so organic and raw and _real_ , the way he could reach out and touch if he really wanted to-  
  
Gavin gasped as Michael pressed his palm up against the front of his pants, able to feel how hard he was, marveling at it all, at the new and uncharted situation he seemed to have gotten himself into. Gavin bit his lip at Michael’s curious touch, trying to hide his need behind the same flirty, confident front he usually put up.  
  
Gavin really _wanted_ to be where he was right then, with Michael.   
  
And he was flustered and turned on and visibly hard and Michael really _looked_ at him, at the person in front of him who was just as emotional and alive and trembling with hormones as Michael had been a few minutes prior when Gavin had been giving him easily the best head of his life.  
  
Michael reached forward and brushed the back of his knuckles across the line of Gavin’s jaw, and Gavin just smiled and ducked down to kiss him- when the handle of the hotel room door jiggled and the electronic lock beeped.  
  
Michael’s eyes went wide.  
  
Gavin made a point to shove his tongue down Michael’s throat right as Dan stepped into their shared room.  
  
Michael’s arms flailed, his hands snatching at the sheets around him, pulling them up to cover himself even as Gavin crawled closer to him, both of _his_ hands clasped around Michael’s face.  
  
Michael’s eyes were still open, looking over Gavin’s shoulder, mumbling into the kiss that Gavin wasn’t allowing to end as he tried to scramble backwards and out of the incriminating situation.  
  
"Well, well," Dan murmured conversationally, as though it was no issue at all to catch his lover in bed with someone else. It was something Michael was having difficulty wrapping his mind around despite all the evidence he’d been exposed to. "And what have we here?"  
  
Finally, Gavin pulled away from Michael’s mouth, looping an arm around Michael’s shoulders and leaning back enough to turn and face Dan. Michael gasped for air, looking very much like a panicked animal. He certainly didn’t feel any assurance when Dan’s eyes narrowed and his smirk stretched wider.  
  
"I can explain-" Michael panted out, pulling the sheets up to his chest, or at least as much as he could with Gavin’s body pressing up against him.   
  
"You’ll never guess who came and found me after the panel," Gavin practically purred, ignoring Michael’s self-conscious struggling.   
  
"Hm, your little internet crush?" Dan was making his way across the room and Michael was frozen in place by the look in his eyes. His expression always seemed to look so- intense.  
  
"Mhm," Gavin murmured. "Right after you left for your other, ah, engagement."  
  
Dan’s eyes narrowed in pleasure and Michael wondered just what the ‘engagement’ had been. It was a safe bet to assume it was sexual in nature-  
  
"So I guess you win, hmm?" Dan asked while looking Michael up and down, making Michael feel even more vulnerable and exposed than he already was.  
  
"Indeed," Gavin replied, cryptically.   
  
Michael was about ready to tear his hair out.  
  
"What- what the hell is going on? What bet?"  
  
Gavin sighed, finally acknowledging Michael’s rising distress. He gave Dan a tiny, admonishing frown. “This is his first sex convention. I think we’re scaring him.”  
  
"I’m not scared-" Michael muttered in protest.  
  
Carefully, Dan sat down on the bed next to Gavin.   
  
Michael was painfully aware of how naked he was at that moment, both literally and figuratively.  
  
Dan’s expression softened.   
  
"Gavin bet me that you’d be a young man. I was figuring you might be a lady into pegging." Dan paused and smiled, turning to Gavin with a rueful grin. "We were prepared for whatever."  
  
All the information swam around Michael’s brain as though through a thick fog. It didn’t feel real. These sorts of things just didn’t happen to him-  
  
"It wasn’t a real bet," Dan smirked. "Gavin just insists he’s better than me at guessing that sort of thing." He shifted his focus from Michael to Gavin. "Isn’t that right, B?"  
  
Michael’s lungs froze in place, his stomach flipping as he watched Gavin tilt his head back invitingly on his shoulder and catch Dan’s mouth in a messy kiss.  
  
"Do you guys- do this a lot?" MIchael found himself asking, mesmerized.  
  
"It’s not usually someone from the cam work audience, but yeah, we usually bring someone up to our room at these things," Gavin answered, as Dan’s mouth worked its way down Gavin’s neck. Gavin’s eyes slid half-closed as he spoke, his voice thick with arousal.   
  
Gavin glanced up at Michael, frowning a little at how nervously he was carrying himself. Michael wasn’t sure how to respond to Dan’s presence and it showed. The corner of Gavin’s lips quirked up as he thought of an idea.  
  
"C’mere, B," Gavin breathed, tugging at the collar of Dan’s shirt to pull him up out of the crook of his neck. Dan obliged, but only after giving Gavin’s shoulder a playful bite.  
  
Michael gasped and moaned when Gavin’s hand closed suddenly around his dick, attempting to tease him hard again. His head fell back and his eyes slid closed and his hips jolted forward at the stimulation. He was still sensitive and while it felt good it was nearly blindingly intense, stealing the breath out of him. When he opened his eyes again Gavin and Dan were kissing each other just inches away from his face.  
  
Michael groaned emphatically, both at the sight of it and the way Gavin was building up a firm, steady pace with his hand. His world narrowed into pure pleasure, watching the way Gavin and Dan’s lips moved, his eyes shamelessly traveling along the curve of Dan’s jawline, watching the way they’d gasp for breath-  
  
When Dan pulled away to breathe for one split second, Gavin’s eyes opened, smirking devilishly as he gave Dan a soft push in Michael’s direction.   
  
Michael was turned on to the point where he could barely think, and when he saw Dan’s parted, kiss-bruised lips in front of him, he didn’t hesitate to lean forward, longing for contact.  
  
Dan, knowing all too well how good it felt to have Gavin’s hand around his dick, took pity on Michael’s needy expression.  
  
Michael’s hands rose to grab at Dan’s shoulders, and Dan only resisted for the moment it took him to pull his shift off before his lips crushed against Michael’s, marveling at the way Michael was moaning into his mouth.   
  
Dan’s eyes went wide when Gavin’s other hand worked it’s way deftly between his legs, rubbing him hard over the restrictive fabric of his shorts.  
  
 _Fuck_ , Michael thought, his blood pumping. _He’s touching both of us-_  
  
Michael hadn’t thought it was possible to be so hard again after a recent orgasm.   
  
Granted, he’d never been on the cusp of a threesome with two sex cam models before.  
  
Suddenly the contact of Gavin’s hand was gone, as was Dan’s mouth, and Michael was left gasping as he watched Gavin wrestle Dan’s belt open and pants off. With another small pang of uncertainty, Michael realized that of the three of them, he was the only one completely undressed.   
  
The thought hadn’t even had a chance to fully manifest before Gavin had pulled off Dan’s remaining clothing.   
  
Michael blinked and then Gavin’s attention was back on him, grabbing the sheet Michael had clutched in his lap and yanking it away.  
  
"Hey-" Michael protested weakly.  
  
"No need to be shy," Dan murmured, crawling towards him, resuming the kiss that Gavin had interrupted. Dan smelled like aftershave and sweat and Michael couldn’t help but tremble at his touch.  
  
Michael’s skin shivered, ice creeping up his spine as Dan brushed the tips of his fingers across the tattoo on his shoulder. Dan’s touch followed the three solid lines of Michael’s triforce tattoo, tracing the design, and Michael was too distracted at that moment to bother asking whether Dan knew what Zelda was or not.  
  
"Pretty cool," Dan murmured, and Michael felt himself nodding numbly.  
  
"Yeah-" he replied. Dan had him backed up against the headboard in a sitting position, and some of the nerves were starting to creep back.  
  
"So what were you and Gavin getting into before I got up here?"  
  
Michael swallowed, his mouth dry, his words failing him. But he didn’t even have a chance to formulate an answer before Gavin had crawled up behind Dan and leaned over his shoulder to breathe against his ear.  
  
"I sucked his cock, B," Gavin murmured, his eyes fixing to Michael’s, holding his stare as he spoke.  
  
Michael paled but Dan just arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Did you like it?"

Michael blinked in panic and confusion.  
  
"Well obviously," Gavin smirked, answering the question meant for Michael. "He did come in my mouth after all."  
  
Dan’s brow furrowed and for one awful moment Michael thought he was going to get angry after all.  
  
He winced, bracing for the worst.  
  
Except that Dan’s frown was directed entirely at Gavin, who was slouching his shoulders a little and laughing guiltily.  
  
"I can’t _believe_ you got started without me.”  
  
Dan lunged towards Gavin on the hotel room’s massive bed, tackling him in an attempt to grab his wrists and pin him down, but Gavin was making it as difficult as possible, squirming and flailing and kicking his feet. Dan managed to wrestle Gavin onto his stomach and had one of his arms pinned behind the small of his back. With his other hand, Dan held Gavin down firmly at the hips, rubbing his own lower body against Gavin’s.  
  
"Let’s get those pants off you," Dan murmured down against Gavin’s back. With a swift yank the last of Gavin’s clothing was gone, leaving the three of them on equal grounds in that regard.  
  
Gavin made an attempt to straighten back up, but Dan pushed down firmly on the back of his shoulders.  
  
"Get on your knees," Dan said softly. "And if you don’t hold still I’ll tie you up like that."  
  
Michael’s eyes went wide as he watched it all unfold, forgetting for a moment that he was even present in the room with them. It was just like the live show had been, and he found his chest rising and falling with Gavin’s breathing, his eyes fixed on the way Dan had him bent over and was simultaneously digging through the pockets of his discarded pants, presumably for lube.   
  
"I told you I was gonna give it to you hard for that," Dan was murmuring, "That night when you got to top for once," and it took Michael’s brain a few extra seconds to snap into place and determine that Dan was referencing the night of their private show.   
  
The night that Michael had told Gavin to fuck Dan.  
  
The memories swept back over Michael, remembering the way that Gavin had rolled his hips forward and Dan had arched back in pleasure.  
  
He couldn’t help but let out a soft groan, which was enough to break Dan’s concentration. His head turned back towards Michael’s direction. “Or maybe we should let our friend the Commander do it.”  
  
"M-my name’s Michael-"  
  
"Mmm, here that B? I’m gonna get you nice and ready-"  
  
Gavin moaned emphatically as Dan dropped down to his elbows and planted a kiss against the sensitive skin of the back of his thigh. Gavin was exposed and on display, his ass high in the air, knees spread apart.   
  
Michael’s jaw dropped. He’d never seen a guy- do what he was seeing-  
  
But then again, Michael was innocently new to the world of gay porn and all of the acts it included.  
  
Michael squirmed in place as he watched Dan flick his tongue out against the back of Gavin’s balls, dragging upwards along the exposed flesh. Michael couldn’t even imagine what that might feel like, but from the way Gavin was reacting, it was probably amazing.  
  
” _Fuck_ B-” Gavin groaned down into the sheets, his hands twisting around as he wantonly shoved his hips back for more contact.  
  
” _Such_ a little slut,” Dan retorted, sitting back on his knees so that he could run both of his open palms up the back of Gavin’s thighs, teasing his ticklish flesh as well as spreading him open.  
  
Dan closed his eyes and swept his tongue across Gavin’s tight entrance and Michael wrapped his fingers around his own cock at the noises Gavin made in response.  
  
Dan’s tongue swirled and probed, his hands gripping hard at Gavin’s hips, holding him firmly in place. Gavin squirmed anyways, begging for more with his body language. Michael’s gaze was fixed on Gavin’s face, half smushed down into the bed, his lips parted and eyes shut tight.   
  
Michael hadn’t noticed that Dan had pulled back a bit and had flicked open a little bottle of lubricant, spreading it generously on his first two fingers. Gavin was whining in his throat at the lack of friction, gasping aloud as Dan’s fingers came into contact with his body.  
  
"This what you want, hmm?" Dan’s voice was dripping with sensual teasing, sliding his fingers in and _curling_ expertly. Gavin’s reply came out as a chocked sob and Michael could see his toes curling against the sheets.  
  
Michael’s eyes were threatening to roll back in his head at both the sight before him and the tight grip of his own hand, sliding indulgently along the length of his dick. He couldn’t imagine what it would be like to actually fuck someone like Gavin, someone so inherently sexual. Gavin’s palms were currently planted firmly on the surface of the bed, using the leverage to push his hips back against Dan’s fingers, fucking himself on them without shame. Michael’s eyes ran indulgently up the graceful slope of Gavin’s arched back, at the pert, perky curve of his ass-  
  
 _Fuck, he’s so perfect-_  
  
Michael hadn’t realized he’d spoken aloud until Dan chuckled low under his breath.  
  
"Here that, B? Mmm he _can’t_ wait to get inside you-“  
  
Michael almost choked.  
  
Dan had been teasing Gavin about it, but surely that couldn’t be what Dan was implying. That Michael was going to-  
  
Gavin’s visible eye opened enough to focus on Michael, and Michael could see his lips curving into an indulgent smile, his forehead already beaded with sweat from his exertions, his skin glistening with the perspiration.   
  
Something inside Michael seemed to snap into place in that moment. Something dark and primal uncoiled and stirred in his gut.  
  
The same sort of calm that had descended on him the last time he’d watched Gavin once again settled over his shoulders.  
  
Carefully, Michael rose to his knees.  
  
His hand was still wrapped around his aching dick, and when he knew he had Gavin’s attention he made a point to languidly stroke himself, letting Gavin see how hard he was.  
  
Dan purposefully pressed up against Gavin’s prostate, and Gavin looked right at Michael at he groaned and spread his legs further, shoving himself back against the contact of Dan’s fingers.  
  
"You ready?" Dan breathed, and Michael wasn’t sure who it was directed at. Probably both of them.  
  
Gavin’s need was overwhelming him, and when he moaned out the word “please” Michael’s resolve steeled.   
  
Dan was smirking and passing Michael a condom and before he knew what was happening he was rolling it onto himself and crawling over to where Gavin was still positioned, vulnerable and ready.  
  
"Oh my _god_ ,” Michael breathed out on a whisper. He looked down at the elegant slope of Gavin’s spine, at the reddened flesh, a result of lust and exertion. “Holy _fuck_ -“  
  
"Gavin-" the name left his lips with a hint of disbelief. Only a few weeks ago he’d never entertained a single serious fantasy about being with another man. And then through a series of coincidences revolving around porn-   
  
Michael took in the sight of Gavin’s ready and willing body, of his own hard cock positioned at his tight entrance. It was almost too much.  
  
He reached a hand out to gingerly stroke up Gavin’s side, sliding up to take hold at Gavin’s shoulder, grounding himself in reality, tilting his hips forward so that the tip of his dick was pressing inside Gavin’s tight body.  
  
Gavin was ready, groaning, pushing back like an animal in heat, clearly ready and willing but Michael had never even had anal sex with a _girl_ , let alone another man, never mind a man whose probable boyfriend was in the room and watching with a wolf grin-  
  
"Gavin-" he repeated, waiting for permission and holding his body in a stilted way that he realized only too late that Gavin probably wasn’t even used to. Michael scowled at his own naivety.   
  
Michael’s pulse froze as Gavin looked back over his shoulder, his messy hair covering most of his face. Enough of his expression was visible for Michael to be able to read the lust.  
  
"Fuck me," Gavin panted out. " _Please-_ ”  
  
Michael’s eyes widened when he felt Dan’s hands on him, one at his hip and another covering one of his wrists, guiding it to grip Gavin’s shoulder more firmly.   
  
Gavin’s body tensed in expectation.  
  
"Like this-" Dan breathed against his ear, sensing Michael’s hesitation and uncertainty. Michael could feel Dan’s pulse against his back, could feel the way Dan’s torso rocked against his own, could feel Dan’s arousal pressed against him.  
  
Gavin arched backwards and Michael gasped at the impossible tightness he found himself sinking into.  
  
Things seemed to slow down for Michael in that instance, when the truth rolled over his brain that this was _Gavin_ , he was fucking _Gavin_ , the real Gavin, the same Gavin who he’d seen online and stressed over, fucking obsessed over, and how he was _here_ -  
  
He almost froze up, paralyzed in fear and self-doubt.  
  
And then Dan’s lips were pressed up against his ear, Dan’s tongue flicking out against the ticklish skin and the firm set of hands at his waist steadied him, brought him back to reality.   
  
"Give it to him good," Dan whispered, moving aside and backing off then, leaving Michael to his own devices, to find his own ground and center.  
  
Michael’s eyes slid closed.  
  
He thought about every fantasy involving Gavin he’d indulged in. At first they were guilty, but had evolved into something wanton and desperate. Almost necessary to his daily routine.  
  
Michael clenched his jaw against crying out as he rocked his hips forward, burying himself in Gavin’s hot, tight body.  
  
Gavin tossed his head back, letting out a moan that Michael would remember for the rest of his life.  
  
” _Commander-_ ”  
  
Michael’s legs buckled, his hand reaching up to slide into Gavin’s tousled hair.  
  
"Call me Michael-"  
  
Gavin just chuckled low in his throat, shifting his hips and back and forth and making Michael growl at the sensation.  
  
"Well then, _Michael_ \- You gonna fuck me or what?”  
  
Dan couldn’t help but smirk in approval at the way the cocky grin on Gavin’s face immediately disappeared with Michael’s firm thrust forward, replaced with sudden shameless enjoyment.  
  
Gavin’s neck went limp, his head falling slack between his shoulder-blades.

“ _Fuck-_ ”  
  
Lust and disbelief took over Michael’s body as he built up an intense, steady pace.  
  
” _God, you look so fucking hot, B-_ ”  
  
For a moment, Michael had forgotten that Dan was even there.  
  
But Dan was been watching, drinking it all in, and all the while slowly maneuvering around to position himself in front of Gavin’s face, settling down on his knees and stroking his hand along the side of Gavin’s jawline.  
  
"That feel good, yeah? You like taking it nice and hard, hmm?"  
  
Michael’s eyes raised from where they had been fixed on the small of Gavin’s back. He watched Dan croon and pet Gavin on the cheek, dragging his thumb along Gavin’s pronounced cheekbone.  
  
"That pretty mouth of yours though-"

Dan pressed his thumb against Gavin’s flushed and swollen lips, dragging along the smooth surface  
  
Michael groaned and bucked forward sharply as he watched Dan coax Gavin up from having his face pressed into the sheets. Michael watched as Dan stroked the back of his hand along the strong line of Gavin’s jaw, brushing his knuckles against the rough graze of his coarse facial hair.  
  
Dan’s eyes flicked up to catch Michael’s gaze, smirking.   
  
"Might as well put it to use-"  
  
Dan let his eyes drop once more as Gavin took the hint and shifted his balance to brace himself up on his palms, positioning himself at the level of Dan’s waist.  
  
Yet again, Michael couldn’t believe what was happening.  
  
His body moved with a will of it’s own, rolling forward in the natural rhythm of sex despite his lingering sense of feeling starstruck by Gavin’s presence. The last shred of hesitation on Michael’s part melted away as Gavin arched his back, moaned, and glanced back over his shoulder before taking Dan’s cock into his mouth.  
  
Michael’s hands traveled up Gavin’s back and sides, exploring his body with open palms, trying to memorize the contours of his skin, reveling in the feeling of naked skin against his hands. In his fantasies he’d recalled the images of Gavin’s muscled back and the way his tendons had moved beneath the skin, how his shoulders and back and thighs had clenched and released-  
  
It had been _so_ long since the last time Michael had had sex or been this intimate with another person, and even though he’d gotten off maybe an hour before it was like he was a teenager all over again, horny and ready to go, ready to crawl out of his skin at the pleasure building up within him-  
  
"Fucking _hell_ , Gavin-“  
  
Gavin’s hips pushed back in a way Michael had never experienced with a lover before, and it stole the breath from his lungs. His instincts took over, leaning down over Gavin’s back for leverage, building up a fast rhythm, snapping his hips forward.  
  
Michael tilted the angle of his hips, aiming for the spot he’d seen Dan rub against earlier with his fingers, the spot that had made Gavin moan without shame or care. Gavin was helping with the effort, shifting his hips, straining for the contact, going limp for a split second when Michael’s cock connected with his prostate.  
  
” _Michael-_ ”  
  
The way Gavin was moaning his name, _his name_ \- Michael leaned down flat against Gavin’s back as he buried himself inside him, closing his teeth around a patch of skin on Gavin’s back in pleasure.  
  
When his eyes opened in narrow slits, he saw Dan lift both of his hands to cup Gavin’s face, one stroking up into his hair, the other brushing along his cheek in encouragement.   
  
Michael could barely make out Dan’s dirty, goading words.  
  
” _You look so bloody hot right now, B-_ ”  
  
Michael tentatively reached his hand down around Gavin’s waist, fumbling nervously but all the same coming into contact with his dick. Gavin’s desperate, gagged moan was all the encouragement Michael needed, gripping him tight.  
  
Despite being unlike anything Michael had experience sexually before, it all felt natural, felt organic and real and _so_ fucking good.   
  
He could feel himself getting close. He’d been close along along, really. The excitement and the anticipation and the nerves that had been building up over the past several weeks were racing through Michael’s veins, warming his blood.  
  
He wondered what he would tell Ray when he was inevitably asked about the weekend’s adventures.  
  
Michael promptly shoved that thought aside.  
  
” _Michael-_ ”  
  
Again Gavin grabbed Michael’s attention with the needy, passionate way he said his name.  
  
"Gavin-" Michael panted out in return, leaning forward.  
  
Michael’s rhythm was thrown off-guard for a split second as Dan reached a hand forward and tangled into his curly hair, pulling him forward for a messy kiss over the expanse of Gavin’s back.  
  
Dan came first, moaning into Michael’s open mouth, one hand holding Michael’s face against his own, the other threading into Gavin’s hair, bucking forward into his mouth.  
  
Gavin swallowed, and the vibrations of the act echoed through his body.   
  
Michael’s lips broke away from Dan’s as he came for the second time that day, harsh and jolty and sensitive and almost too much. His fist around Gavin’s dick lost it’s rhythm, and Gavin ground forward into the tightness to reach his own orgasm, spilling onto the hotel sheets.  
  
Michael felt dizzy, overwhelmed, collapsing onto his side next to Gavin’s body, barely aware of a few hands stroking his face and chest. It might have just been one of them but he wasn’t sure, couldn’t say. His orgasm left him delirious in the best way, barely aware of what was going on.  
  
It wasn’t until later that he realized he’d lost consciousness for a few hours.  
  
When Michael awoke, Gavin and Dan was snuggled up together right next to him, watching whatever was on the television with the blanket pulled up around them.  
  
As Michael felt himself become fully awake, blinking and reaching for his glasses, the images plus the familiar sounds confirmed the show currently airing to be Game of Thrones.  
  
Michael smiled.  
  
He stirred, stretching, thinking that perhaps it would go unnoticed.   
  
Gavin’s attention didn’t leave the television, but he did reach an arm out to wrap around Michael’s shoulders, pulling him into the fray.  
  
Beers were had.  
  
It was a good night.  
  
  
  
Sunday morning came late.  
  
Gavin and Dan were frequent customers of the hotel chain they were staying in thanks to their participation in the convention circuit. As such they were considered amongst the company’s “preferred” guests and were allowed a later check-out time.   
  
Michael wasn’t about to complain.  
  
Waking up could have been an awkward situation, but Gavin broke the tension by jerking Michael and Dan off at the same time under the covers.

It helped to clear the air.  
  
Upon hearing that they were planning to call a taxi, Michael offered instead to drive them to the airport, and Gavin and Dan had accepted gratefully.  
  
Michael had never dropped someone off like that before. He hugged both of them in the loading zone, though Gavin’s embrace had lingered, squeezing Michael’s shoulder and planting a featherlight kiss against the skin below his ear.  
  
"See you next year," Gavin had whispered.  
  
While parting ways with them had left Michael feeling sad, he also felt rich with the memories of the previous day, still overwhelmed with everything that had happened to him. It had barely been twenty hours since he’d stepped foot on the grounds of the convention center.  
  
While the sun was barely starting to set over the Austin skyline and Michael still found himself too full of swirling emotions and raw memory, he reached into his pocket and brought out his phone.  
  
With a sigh, he dialed Ray’s number.  
  
  
  
Michael ended up telling Ray _most_ of what had happened. That he’d met up with both Gavin and Dan in person, and that they’d “messed around”. He’d left it at that, letting Ray draw his own conclusions.  
  
Most of Ray’s curiosity had been concerned with the rest of the sex worker convention, and Michael had been happy to oblige.   
  
After all, he had learned a lot.

In the following weeks, Michael found himself becoming more social with the rest of his co-workers, especially Caleb and eventually Geoff. The four of them started to meet weekly at Ray’s hour for Halo, and eventually just for socialization.  
  
Michael had waited almost two weeks after parting with Gavin and Dan at the airport before checking his throwaway e-mail account linked to the cam site.  
  
When he finally did, there was one message waiting for him.  
  
It was from Gavin, and was brief and positive.  
  
Any hang-ups Michael might have been feeling about the situation were put to rest by the nonchalant tone of Gavin’s correspondence.   
  
The next time that he saw Gavin’s cam status set to streaming, he joined into the chatroom.  
  
Nothing had ever felt better than the smile on Gavin’s face after seeing Michael’s screen name enter the session.  
  
  
  
Over the next several months, Michael would occasionally visit Gavin’s stream. It wasn’t anything he did obsessively, but something he found himself doing all the same once every month and a half or so. It had become part of his routine. More than once, Dan had been present. Usually at least once per session, Michael had the pleasure of hearing Gavin mention him personally.  
  
Other than that though, Michael’s life proceeded as normal. Ray had kept his word, never revealing Michael’s deviant secret to their co-workers.  
  
He’d even dated a bit, casually, spending most of his time either working or socializing with his new group of friends.  
  
Michael could barely believe that a year had gone by when he got the e-mail.  
  
It was from Gavin, and Michael’s eyes went wide, narrowing immediately in pleasure and smiling fondly as he saw the contents of the message.  
  
"that time of year again. dan and i will be back in austin, we fly in next week. if you pick us up from the airport and drop us of again you can stay with us all weekend if you want. ready for round two?"  
  
Michael didn’t hesitate for a moment before responding.


End file.
